


Operator, could you help me place this call?

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Porn, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, really this is just mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been calling Castiel at home, but he misses phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operator, could you help me place this call?

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit of non-porn at the beginning, but then it's just porn after that, I swear.

 

* * *

What happened now, they had decided, was that they got to know each other as actual people and not just shaky voices pitched in ecstasy. For two weeks, they talked on Castiel’s personal line almost every night. They talked about all the details of their lives that they hadn’t spoken of before. The exchange of hopes and dreams replaced the exchange of fantasies. “What I would do to you if you were here” was put aside for “What I did when I was growing up”.

Somewhere around call one dozen, they had started talking about relationships, or rather, their mutual ongoing lack thereof. It seemed neither of them had had success with anything long term in the past. They were hashing out all the reasons why and the topic of sex naturally came up.

“My natural gift for phone sex has never translated into being confident in the bedroom. I always feel so awkward and I can’t get out of my head long enough to enjoy things.”

“That’s why you have that fantasy of being face down and submissive? So you don’t have to take control like you do on the phone. You just receive and don’t have to worry about how you’re moving or anything else. You can just lie there and take it.”

“It sounds bad, like I don’t want to reciprocate and that’s not true at all...It’s just...once I had that, then I feel like I would be more confident and more comfortable, you know?”

“In other words, that’s how you always want your first time with someone to go. You want them to take the lead and tell you what to do, but you’re always too scared to ask for that ahead of time, so you never get it.”

“Yes! That’s exactly it.”

“Yeah...I know that feeling...not being able to ask for what you want…” Dean sounded like he was distracted and was barely aware of talking. “Hey, listen, Cas, I gotta go.”

“Oh. Ok. Sure.”

Castiel was surprised by the abrupt end of the conversation. Since they had stopped talking with the meter running, their phone calls had been getting longer and longer. Dean had even talked to him with his brother in the room, once. Tonight they had barely been on the phone half an hour, so Castiel had expected to be talking for a long time yet. He was extremely disappointed.

When his work phone rang, he swore and swapped the headset back to it. He reflected that he really needed to get a second headset, if he was going to be spending so much time on his regular phone. He angrily pushed the button, then took deep breaths to try to calm himself down so that he could be what the client needed and not some angry voice that wasn’t getting anyone off.

He was shocked when the recording said, “Dean Winchester” and not just because Dean had never told him his last name before. During the second half of the recording, Dean said, “I’m going to tell you what to do.” Castiel felt a little thrill run through him, straight down his spine and around to his dick.

“Hello, Dean Winchester.”

“Heya, Cas. Miss me?” He gave a throaty chuckle that had Castiel smiling.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Good. Tell me your name.”

Cas didn’t even hesitate. “Castiel Milton.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Running shorts and a tank top.”

“Take them off.”

Castiel felt uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure why. This felt off and he didn’t like it. It wasn't the being ordered around. He was enjoying that. It wasn’t getting undressed because that was exciting. His eyes drifted down to the minute counter on the phone in front of him.

“Cas?” Dean asked, as if he could tell that Castiel wasn’t moving. “Is this not ok? We don’t have to - “

“Hang up, Dean. Hang up and call back. On the other line.”

Dean’s voice was little more than a breath. “Cas, are you sure?”

“Hang up, Dean.”

He did and Castiel had to rush to get to the other phone with his headset. He stripped off his clothes as he did so.

“Dean.”

“Cas _tiel_.” Dean’s voice was deep and dark and Castiel liked it.

“I took off my clothes.”

“Good. What kind of underwear?”

“Purple briefs.”

“ _Pur_ ple? I - “ Dean cleared his throat, which had gone squeaky with surprise. “Take them off.” He dropped his voice and muttered, “And don’t put them on again.”

“I heard that, Dean.” But Castiel wasn’t offended. He liked his crazy underwear, but he knew it wasn’t exactly a popular choice.

“Good. Get yourself hard for me.”

Castiel did as he was told, though it didn’t take much. He wrapped his fingers underneath his cock and slid his thumb over the top, giving himself several long, firm strokes. It felt nice, but he couldn’t wait for more of Dean’s honeyed voice telling him what to do next.

“I’m hard now.”

Another throaty chuckle came down the line. “That was fast, Cas. I like that. Alright, with your left hand, hold the head against your stomach. Then I want you to take your right hand and lay it flat against the base and your balls, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good, now move your right hand in slow circles over your cock, so that your palm is just brushing the skin.”

Castiel liked that a lot. “That feels...shit, that feels good.”

“Yeah, I know it does. I’m doing it, too.” That sentence shot straight to Castiel’s cock and spread fire over his whole pelvis.

“You’re...you’re touching yourself, too? Are you...are you naked?”

“Yeah, Castiel, I’m naked. And I’m thinking about you.”

Castiel found it hard to swallow. Dean’s voice and words combined with his own hands were slowly driving him insane. He might go out of his mind before he ever had an orgasm.

“All right, stroke yourself like you usually would, and cup your balls with your left hand. Tug on them a little bit. Roll them around. Does that feel good?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Good, that’s good, Cas. Do you…” Dean paused, obviously getting quite excited himself now and enjoying his own hands. “Do you have any lube handy?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Get it.” Dean’s voice was rough as he barked out the order, but Castiel had a feeling it was arousal rather than any desire to be authoritative.

“I have it,” Castiel said in a whisper.

“Put it on your left middle finger. Then skim that fingertip over your ass...over...fuck...over your hole.”

“Oh...yes.”

“Feels good, right?” Dean’s voice was a high soft whisper in Castiel’s ears. “So good. Just keep teasing yourself for a minute...just rub it in circles around the entrance, but don’t go in. Not yet. Now slide the length of your finger across it a few times.”

Castiel moaned slightly as he followed along with Dean’s commands. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be stroking his cock still, but he slowed his movements so he didn’t come too fast.

“Ok, put the...put the tip inside now.” Castiel knew the exact moment when Dean did the same. That made him harder. Thinking about how big Dean’s fingers were only increased the feeling of excitement pooling in his belly.

“More, Dean, please, I need more.”

“Slide it all in, Cas. The whole finger. Make a fist so you can really get it in deep. Fuck your ass with it...but slowly.” Dean gasped and Castiel was afraid he had come, but he said, “Shit, I never...fuck, I hit my prostate I guess. I’ve never, uh...you know, bottomed before? So I haven’t...aw, fuck…” It was obvious that he was moving his finger and stroking over that magical spot again and again.

Listening to Dean’s whimpers as he explored the joys of prostate stimulation, Castiel was soon on the brink. “Make yourself come now, Dean. I need to hear it. Please.”

He removed his own finger and concentrated on just his cock and balls and the sounds Dean was making. The other man was moaning and whining and groaning low and deep. Occasionally, he cursed and said Castiel’s name. Then he gave a shout and his voice went higher and breathless. “Oh, fuck, Cas, fuck, _fuck_! Yes, yes, oh, fuck yes!” Then Castiel heard a few staccato whimpers as Dean stroked himself through the aftershocks.

Castiel imagined being the first one to ever be inside Dean. He thought about being the first one to ever bury his cock in Dean’s ass and he came, too, mindless of the mess he was making on his stomach.

For a while the phone was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing on both ends of the line. Then Dean shocked Cas out of his post-orgasmic haze when he asked, “So when do we get to do this for real?”

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. This isn't the end. And the next part is much dirtier than this one.


End file.
